


Клятва

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Клятвы не даются просто так. Это не пустые слова.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634020
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Клятва

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пытки, побои; таймлайн — непосредственно после заморозки Занзаса.  
> Примечание: фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Пытки")

Сквало падает на колени, прижимая руки к животу. Изо рта на ледяной пол льётся густая алая кровь. Койот хватает его за волосы, вздёргивает вверх, легко, как чёртову марионетку. От нового удара что-то ломается в грудной клетке, а в животе становится горячо, будто лопнул пузырь с кипятком.

— Отрекись от своей клятвы, и тебя отпустят. — Девятый говорит это таким тоном, каким мог бы сказать “Оттавио, принеси мне кофе”.

Оттавио, вжавшись в стену рядом с распахнутой будто в насмешку дверью, смотрит на происходящее широко раскрытыми глазами. Такого исхода он точно не ожидал. Думал, наверно, что их попугают и отпустят.

Как бы не так.

Сквало косит на него заплывшие глаза и, убедившись, что ублюдок смотрит, сплёвывает в его сторону, выражая этим всё, что о нём думает.

— Отрекись, Сквало.

— Нет, — хрипит Сквало, и новый удар подбрасывает его в воздух, как будто его тело совсем ничего не весит. Он падает на спину рядом с острым ледяным отростком. Если бы напоролся, то всё.

— Прости, — шепчет он ботинку Занзаса прежде, чем его хватают за руки и тащат по полу, предусмотрительно отстегнув протез.

Это продолжается недолго. Сквало не успевает понять, куда его притащили, и едва набирает в грудь воздуха, когда его головой окунают в воду. Она ледяная и приносит внезапное облегчение, смывая с лица кровь, пот и слёзы. Сквало ненавидит себя за эти слёзы, но они текут от сами, непроизвольно, от боли, унижения и стыда, и остановить их силой воли не удаётся. Его голову держат под водой до тех пор, пока он не начинает задыхаться, конвульсивно дергаясь, после чего на пару секунд вытаскивают — и окунают опять. Так повторяется до тех пор, пока Сквало не теряет все ориентиры и безвольно не обмякает в руках своих мучителей. На самом деле справиться с ним легко: Хранители Девятого — здоровые сильные мужики, а он всего лишь тщедушный подросток, который никогда не брал силой, брал всегда ловкостью, реакцией и мозгами. Благодаря этому он, истекая кровью, победил Тира.

Но сейчас все эти навыки бесполезны. Сквало совершенно нечего противопоставить грубой физической силе и собственному поражению — первому за всю жизнь.

Потом его снова тащат — за волосы и руки по скользкому мраморному полу. Бросают в карцер и избивают до тех пор, пока он не перестаёт шевелиться, после чего срывают с него всю одежду и уходят. Тяжёлая железная дверь закрывается, оставив его в кромешной тьме и жутком холоде до утра.

Сквало лежит на ледяном полу, скорчившись и глотая кровавые слюни. Его трясет, но не столько от холода, сколько от злости и адской, нечеловеческой несправедливости, из-за которой он бы уже орал — если бы мог.

Сквало знает, что умрёт не сегодня. Не сейчас, не в этом грёбаном подвале от переохлаждения, и даже не завтра от боли или кровопотери, когда его снова будут избивать и пытать в попытке заставить отказаться от своей клятвы.

Он знает, что умрёт не скоро. Есть кое-что, что даёт ему силы жить дальше.

Клятвы не даются просто так. Это не пустые слова. Это обещание не сдохнуть и не свернуть с пути. Это намерение быть сильнее всех грёбаных обстоятельств и людей, каждый из которых — ничто против него в честном поединке. Это зарок однажды воздать всем по заслугам.

Сквало знает: когда придёт время — он будет готов.


End file.
